


Splinter

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: "In the end, Riki knew he had to go back. For all of his rebellion he knew, deep down, he was irrevocably linked to Iason Mink."
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> 😭 The ending still gets me every single damn time! 😭

In the end, Riki knew he had to go back. For all of his rebellion he knew, deep down, he was irrevocably linked to Iason Mink.

The Blondie had once called him 'Pet' and he had been broken into something resembling obedience before being freed to return to Ceres. Fate had brought them together again. Fate had led them here. It was the _something_ between them that made Riki walk through the flames and back to Iason's side. That dangerous something had shone in the Blondie's eyes as he sacrificed himself to save Guy. Riki knew it had been for his benefit. The Blondie had expected him to scurry off with Guy and leave him to die alone. 

When would Iason Mink realise he didn't like doing what was expected of him? 

A life with Guy suddenly seemed so meaningless. The man had mutilated him. The love they had once shared was nothing but ashes and Riki was content to let them blow in the wind. Riki had saved him and brought him to Katze out of respect for the love they had once shared. He had taken the Black Moon from Katze and returned to face his fate. 

His fate was with Iason. His heart was with Iason. He'd walk willingly to his death (that final, ultimate freedom) before he'd look Guy in the eyes once again. 

Riki spotted Iason, his mangled, torn up limbs a pitiful sight on such a powerful figure. Isaon looked up sharply as he saw Riki approach. 

"Riki?! What are you doing here?"

Riki attempted an arrogant smirk but his eyes filled with tears, somewhat lessening the effect. 

"I'm not much of a flirt, but I thought I'd come and curl up beside you" Riki knew the Blondie would understand his reasons and sure enough, that little smile that curled on his lips spoke of understanding. Riki dropped down onto the floor and sat close to Iason, a soft sigh escaping him as he felt a heavy arm draped around his shoulders.

There was no future for them. Their love (yes, that must be what the something was) had led them to this fate. They would go out in a blaze of glory, defiant to the end. 

One stubborn Blondie and his equally obstinate pet who would die in Dana Bahn together. Riki thought it was oddly fitting. 

"You could have been miles away by now" Iason's smooth voice sounded in his ear and Riki sighed again, feeling strangely languid and peaceful considering he was about to die. 

"I could have been. But I would have been as dead there as what I will soon be here" Riki leaned against Iason and peered up through his long, dark lashes. 

Iason said nothing, but he didn't have to. His arm tightened around Riki's shoulder and Riki leaned against him further. 

He found himself smiling as a funny thought crept into his brain. Once he had been desperate to escape the Blondie's clutches, yet now he was willingly beside him, cuddled up to him and waiting for death. 

Love made people do strange, remarkable things. Perhaps it twisted and warped people too. Why else would Guy castrate him and attempt to ambush a Blondie? 

Riki shook his head, the smell of sulphur assaulting his senses. He reached for Iason and turned the Blondie's head to his. Their eyes locked and a lifetime played out between them. Bright lights. Making love. Illicit kisses and stolen touches. Master. Pet. Slave. Owner. 

Meaningless. It was just them in the smoke and fire. Iason and Riki. 

Their lips met and they kissed slowly, relishing each sweep of tongue and the taste of one another. 

It was the sweetest kiss either had experienced in their lives, and Riki felt a sob claw its way up to his chest. It was hopeless, he knew, but he wished there was a way for them. He wished there was a way to prevent this kiss from being their last. 

Riki blinked back his tears and reached into his pocket. He would not die crying. He lit the Black Moon cigarette and held one out to Iason. 

The Blondie smiled at this final gesture of love and respect. Katze must have given them to his little mongrel. 

"It wouldn't be so bad to have one last smoke with you" Iason placed the cigarette in his lips and inhaled deeply when Riki lit it. Riki tilted his head up and lit his own cigarette from his, their eyes locked once more as death filled their lungs. 

_'Our last… deep… kiss…'_

Explosions thundered above them and crackles of electricity sparked through the air. Riki leaned closer to Iason, his eyelids leaden and breathing shallow. He felt so calm and at peace. For once in his life he felt like he was exactly where he was meant to be. 

"Riki. I love you"

The soft words made him ache to open his eyes but he couldn't. All he could do was smile as his heart stopped beating. His final thought had been: _'I love you too, Iason'_

Iason watched Riki die, a sheen of tears in his usually stoic and cold blue eyes. He doubted there was such thing as an afterlife but if there was, he hoped against hope he would find Riki once again. 

Riki was warm and pliant in his arms, a shadow of a smile on his lips. Iason leaned down to kiss them once more, unable to help himself, before the shockwave hit.

Light flared before him and in those final few seconds of life he saw his Riki smiling at him, dark eyes glittering and s o heartbreakingly beautiful. 

And then he splintered apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback!


End file.
